


On the Manipulation of Men

by Vee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not going to stop myself, someone else will have to. I can't stop thinking about Nijimura and what he means to the dynamics and headcanons I already have for the Kiseki no Sedai. This presents all sorts of new fantastic things to consider, especially in the shipping department! So, until canon blows holes in my ship (after all, we have no idea what happened to him before Akashi took over...), here's a little something for the other pre-emptive NijiAka shippers out there (we are a sad bunch I'm sure).</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Manipulation of Men

The sunlight moved in a little glowing wave at the bottom of the long, thick curtains Nijimura kept over his windows. Daytime had flooded in despite his best efforts, but the room was still mostly dark. Akashi’s eyes watched the dancing ribbon of sunlight on the floor, not quite up to moving from his spot.

“Are you awake?” The deep voice next to him vibrated in the air and on the pillow, made his hair bristle involuntarily on the back of his neck with the knowledge that he was no longer alone with his thoughts.

“Yes,” Akashi replied, still on his side, still watching the floor. He curled up on the edge of the bed; he always did.

An arm, stronger than he could resist and more familiar than he would ever want to, snaked out to wrap around him and pull him back. He settled into the other body but didn’t quite relax. He never quite relaxed.

“Are you hungry? Do you want to get up yet?”

“When will your parents be home?”

Nijimura paused, trying to read the tone. “Not until tomorrow, I told you.”

He never tried to read tone for very long, and Akashi liked that about him. Instead they just fell into silence, and Akashi took the time to, piece by piece, wake his body up. Nijimura’s hands roamed here and there, exhibiting a certain deficit in attention, first pushing up the hem of his shirt to touch Akashi’s stomach and then caressing his thighs within moments.

When he started kissing his neck, Akashi sneezed unexpectedly; a small, high-pitched sneeze, followed by a sniffle.  “Ah, someone’s saying good things about you,” Nijimura mumbled, and placed another hot kiss on the back of Akashi’s neck.

“Why do you keep it so dark in here?” Akashi asked, ignoring his remark.

“I can’t sleep in the light. The sun used to wake me up. So I put in the thicker curtains. We can open them up, I suppose.”

“No, that’s okay. I was only wondering.”

“I could also be a vampire,” Nijimura nudged his chin and pulled up slightly, the bed frame creaking beneath the shifting weight as he bared his teeth playfully on Akashi’s neck.

“Do you want to do something again? Something like last night?”

It was strange. They’d slept over at each other’s houses several times since meeting. They’d taken to sharing a bed months ago. They played around with kissing and embracing when they found time alone, but it was never a question of taking things further. Akashi hadn’t even given pause when they settled in last night, except for the fact that Nijimura seemed more eager than usual. His parents had left town for the weekend, and had left him in charge for the first time. His little sister was old enough to not be much of a nuisance, but once she was asleep Nijimura changed by degrees.

When his arms slipped around Akashi, Akashi sighed contentedly and allowed it. When their conversation ebbed and they fell into silence in the darkness, Akashi thought it odd that he still felt so much tension in the room. He would have chalked it up to some restless spirits in the old house, if he hadn’t also felt Nijimura’s heartbeat fast against his back.

Without a word, his hands crept slowly down Akashi’s body, and stopped just above his waistband. “Are you going to keep going?” Akashi asked. He was inexperienced, yes, but he knew the feeling of Nijimura getting hard behind him.

As a captain, Nijimura was capable. Stern, but accommodating. Akashi’s only criticism was that he lost his cool on occasion, which tended to upset the delicate balance of morale. However, Nijimura was still his senior. No matter how many times Akashi had been right, Nijimura was still deferred to. And he knew it, of course; the way he looked at Akashi sometimes, conceding that he knew who possessed the keener judgment or whose insight he was passing off as his own. Half of the time it was an apology in his eyes. The other half of the time it was something else.

It was as a friend that Akashi felt that something else, and experienced it as he lifted a hand beneath the covers that night and placed it on Nijimura’s, pressing it gently lower until it slid beneath the waistband of his underwear.

They didn’t speak, which was just as well. The next morning, neither was still entirely sure of what things meant and how the boundaries were different. Nijimura didn’t recoil. He was kissing him by daylight and Akashi was just as unresponsive as ever.

“I don’t know. Do you?”

Akashi thought about it. “I don’t know what to do, I guess.”

“It felt good,” Nijimura said, with a sudden bluntness that seemed almost non sequitur. “I mean, I liked it.”

“I did, too.”

When Nijimura didn’t respond, Akashi took a deep but quiet breath and turned his head. He looked at his Captain and said the first thing that came to his mind. “Are we together now, do you think? Should we be boyfriends?”

Nijimura’s eyes darted elsewhere momentarily, and he finally looked uncomfortable. “I don’t know. I don’t think I can—“

“Don’t think you can what?” Akashi pressed him, keeping his voice even. Nijimura didn’t respond immediately. After a few moments, with the older boy still avoiding eye contact, Akashi smiled softly. “I see. It’s okay. I guess this is just practice, isn’t it?”

“Is it?”

“Training,” he laughed humorlessly. “For later.”

“I’m about to go to high school,” Nijimura said weakly. “I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend.”

“You’re right,” Akashi agreed. “You wouldn’t.”

“You don’t have to agree so quickly.”

“Be quiet.” He reached over, turning completely to face Nijimura, and pushed the strands of hair away from his forehead so he could kiss it. “You get too defensive. I wouldn’t want that quality in a boyfriend, anyway.”

He was lying, of course. He loved the act of nettling people. It was practically foreplay when he got to do it to someone he found attractive, and if nothing else he found Nijimura very attractive. “Training, then?”

“Last night was my first time doing anything like that,” Akashi admitted with a sly half-smile.

He wondered if the early morning light in the mostly-dim room was becoming on him, if his hair was sticking in odd ways, if his breath was bad. He wondered if he was being too forthcoming with his secrets, as a lover, if a real man should never admit his inexperience. Putting things in the context of training suddenly made it much easier to push the boundaries of those questions.

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Let’s try it again. Let me do it for you, this time.”

He saw Nijimura swallow, saw his eyes go wider as Akashi reached out to touch his chest. Again he wondered if he was being too forward, but for the first time he got the feeling that he liked being that way.

More than anything, he wanted to be at an advantage. Experience was the only way to know the will of men, to learn their strengths and insecurities. If he could learn anything from his Captain, he would.

 

 


End file.
